


Little Hero

by HighKeyKinky



Category: Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned at least - Freeform, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighKeyKinky/pseuds/HighKeyKinky
Summary: This little drabble is based on a writing prompt I found by gingerly-writing on tumblr.





	Little Hero

“If you want me,” the hero panted, “come and get me.”

  
The villain paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

  
The hero, exhausted on the floor, gave the villain a striking glare. “You’re disgusting.” He spat, keeping a keen eye on the villain lest he try anything. The villain laughed cruelly. “And you’re sitting on the filthy floor in the shredded remains of your little hero costume.” He cooed, as if talking to a child. The layers of condescending language breaking down the last bits of fighting energy that the hero had left.

  
“How would you even stop me? You’re so tired you can’t even push me away from you. Come to think of it, I don’t think you’ve even tried~.” He teased, a sly grin on his face as he held the hero’s face up and towards his own. The hero just about scoffed, the villain wasn’t much better than himself at the moment, so far as injuries go. But the hero saw truth in the villain’s words, he had a harsh grip on the hero’s face while the hero could barely lift an arm in defense. Still the hero was loath to admit defeat in such a situation, especially when the thought of such helplessness made the hero’s face feel red hot, making the villain shake his head in amusement. “What a shame. I thought I’d get a little more fight out of you. But you enjoy this don’t you, _little hero_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something of this nature, and my first time posting on this site. I've only started writing recently so please leave any tips or thoughts. I look forward to being here!


End file.
